


Новые времена

by steinvor



Category: Röddin/Голос - Arnaldur Indriðason/Арнальд Индридасон
Genre: Gen, Heavy Angst, POV First Person, Prostitution
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:26:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: новые времена -новые веяния.Трудности выживания во времена толерантности, терпимости и политкорректности





	Новые времена

Что ни говори, а новые времена -новые веяния.  
Осп вот уже месяца полтора как сидит в тюрьме, а его отправили на принудительное лечение.  
Он же Гудлауга не убивал.  
А только оказывал незначительные услуги.  
Но времена изменились, гомиком быть даже престижно и модно.  
Всюду, куда ни кинешь взгляд, ошиваются голубые. Розовые, би, еще кто-то, транссексуалы.  
Тем, кто нуждался в его услугах еще вчера, даже не надо прятаться и скрываться.  
Парни из колледжа, даже из университета готовы заняться чем угодно, ради удовлетворения любопытства, ну а ему все труднее находить готовых отстегивать бабло клиентов.  
Вот и приходится шляться по кабакам и соглашаться на всякие сомнительные эксперименты.  
Так и на настоящего извращенца нарваться недолго.  
А что поделать?  
Дозу ведь надо достать.  
Неважно какими усилиями и грязными методами.  
Слава богу, убивать ему, как сестре, ради денег и дозы пока еще не приходилось.  
Рейнир осторожно ощупывает сломанный нос и опухшую – вывихнута или все же нет? – челюсть.  
Когда-нибудь эта дерьмовая жизнь все же его добьет.  
Новые времена, ЛГБТ-терпимость, секс без ограничений.  
Кто станет платить за то что сейчас доступно всем?  
Прав был тогда старик, в прежние времена все же было лучше.

2019


End file.
